Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $25$ units long What is $\sec(\angle ABC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $7$ $24$ $25$
Solution: $\sec(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\cos(\angle ABC)}$ How can we find $\cos(\angle ABC)$ SOH CAH TOA osine = djacent over ypotenuse Adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 24$ Hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 25$ $\cos(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{24}{25}$ $\sec(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\cos(\angle ABC)} = \dfrac{25}{24}$